Just Like Cinderella
by The-Girl-With-The-Arrows
Summary: Cinderella Clato


**Just Like Cinderella **

Clove stared at the invitation, unable to believe what she held between her fingers. A grand ball, hosted by the royal family, what an occasion! The envelope was addressed to everyone in the house, maybe she would be allowed to go. Trying not to seem too excited, Clove approached her step-mother. As always, the women sneered, disgusted with the daughter she had been forced to raise. Her step-mother was a thin woman, showing off her curves in a tight dress, always the same ugly shade of purple. Her lips were thin, barely noticeable, and her eyes almost cat-like. No words were exchanged as Clove handed the devil-women the mail, but the moment she got to the invitation, her face lit up like Christmas. "Girls! Girls, come quickly." A moment later, two sets of footsteps were heard running down the steps. Emerged two young girls, the same age as Clove, both of them just like their mother. They all shared the same thick face and thin lips. Each of their faces were flat, liked someone had smashed them with an iron pan. The only difference was, her step-mother and the eldest daughter both shared an unfair mud-brown color hair while the other was blessed with the fair color of auburn hair. But, no matter how pretty the hair, it did not distract from her face.

The eldest, named Cindy, snatched the letter from her mother's hand and squealed an ungodly noise. "Can we go mother!? Oh please!?"

Next, Rose, the other sister, grabbed the invite from her sister and pressed it to her heart, "Just think! We could dance with the prince!" She swooned, "He's so _handsome_!" They made Clove want to puke, but she held her tongue, a habit she was unknown not to do. How much she wanted to go to this ball was surprising to her; the only way for her to reassure her ability to go was to choke back smart-ass comments and do what she was told.

"Girls, calm yourselves, this is _not_ how proper ladies act." Her step-mother was the only person Clove knew who was able to shut them, they were afraid of their own mother. With her head held high, and her heels clicking against the marble floor, the step-mother gently took back the invite. "You must prepare, tonight, one of you could meet your future husband." Both girls turned to each other and squealed, only to gain a harsh glare from their mother.

Soon the two of them were off giggling like fools and making messes searching for what they thought the needed; no doubt messes Clove was going to have to pick up later.

Her step mother turned to her, an evil gleam in her eyes, "Let me guess, you would like to go as well?" For a long moment, Clove said nothing, acting like she was too afraid to speak; something she knew creepily pleased her step mother. Even when she spoke, Clove kept her eyes anywhere but looking in the close blue eyes. She did not need to be accused of searching for a challenge.

"Yes." Her voice was purposely meek. "The letter was addressed to all of us."

"Was it?" The devil-women took another hard glance at the envelope and nodded her head, "Alright rat-girl, you'll be able to go – but you must do everything on the list I have for you before we leave. We will not wait for you; you'll have to find your own dress to wear. I will not allow you to ruin one of my girls dressed with your foul. I have to inspect your work before I allow you to even think about getting ready." Suddenly, the woman was in Clove's face, her breath reeked of coffee, "Am I understood?"

Clove nodded and moved to get going, but her step-mother shifted to block her way, "One more thing," A sly, grin slid onto the women's thick face, "You have to clean Cindy's room too." It took everything inside Clove not to groan out loud. Instead, she held her face and nodded.

Ignoring her annoying step-sisters, Clove started with the kitchen, cleaning away what was left after breakfast. Eating breakfast herself since she was not allowed to eat with the "Noble" family. The kitchen was easy, Clove always washed it up after every meal or else it would look like someone threw up all over the place. Once that was done, Clove having gone over ever step twice, she smiled and flicked the light off to move on to the more – difficult rooms. The living room, no matter when she cleaned it at night, or how offend she vacuumed; it was always a wreck the next day. Two tornados had ripped through it, meaning to destroy everything they touched.

To Clove's surprise, it had only taken her about an hour to clean, once it was done, it was the best work she had ever done. The bathrooms did not take as long as she had assumed; she had all four of them done in record time. The odd thing about this cleaning day was, she was enjoying herself. Sure, she was working up a sweat, but it was worth it. Since her devil-sisters were busy making themselves "pretty" they were not bothering her; leaving more messes for her to clean.

The cleaning went well, occasionally, her step-mother would walk around; no expression piercing her face; Clove had no way of knowing what she was thinking.

Regretfully, she had saved the worst for last, Cindy's bedroom. Rose's room was the only room Clove's step-sister seemed to care about. Clove was not allowed to step inside – ever. She had no problem with that. The few times she had gotten a peek inside Rose's grossly pick room, Clove was surprised by how well kept it was. Cindy on the other hand, she was nothing but a slob. Moldy food was scattered on the floor, on her bed, and something was sticking to the ceiling. The clothes were stuffed into the cracked mirrored closet clumsily. Allowing herself to let out a low groan, Clove stepped into the room, which smelt like dirty socks, and Cindy's cheap perfume she insisted on over-spraying herself with. Where was she supposed to begin?

No matter how much she moved or threw away, the mess never seemed to end. After Clove dealt with the clothes, she pulled out all the heavy cleaning equipment and shoved away. Digging into layers of her step-sisters room she had no idea existed. As time ticked by, Clove's heart started to race faster along with her pace. She was drenched in sweat, and still had miles of crap to go through.

A knock at the door, caused Clove to stop; her step-mother waked in, studying her work. "Impressive." She muttered as Clove whipped a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead. "You better hurry rat-girl," Then she slammed the door behind her.

"Bitch." Clove could not help mutter under her breath.

It felt like years before Clove was fluffing the last pillow. The room was cleaned, more than cleaned – sanitized. Clove doubted Cindy's room had ever been this clear before.

Walking out, smelling her own stench, Clove tapped the devil-women on the shoulder, telling her she was done with everything. The women sneered as she examined Cindy's room, not finding a lick of dust or misplacement. "Fine, go get ready! We are leaving in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!" Clove shouted, unable to control herself any longer. "That's not enough time!"

"Deal with it rat girl!" Her step-mother hissed, "Or you can just stay home, you're lucky I was even considering letting you go. I gave you the chance. Don't blow it!"

Then, Clove ran from the room, into the main bathroom, peeling off her nasty clothes and hopping into the shower not bothering to wait for the water to turn hot. Scrubbing away, Clove washed herself the best she could, getting ever inch but jumping out the moment the soap was rinsed from her body and the shampoo for her hair. Normally, Clove loved her long raven hair, but it was a pain to dry and style on limited time. Yet, she got it done, her hair pinned up in a simple design that worked for her. Ten minutes rang on the lock as she stumbled into her room.

They didn't think she had a dress but they were all wrong. Secretly, Clove had desired for something like this to happen. Stored away safely was her only nice item of clothing. A beautiful black dress she had purchased a month ago. It flowed down to the flow, showing off the curves she hid beneath her rags that her step-sisters envied. It fit her perfectly; the sleeveless ember dress was _made_ for her. It slipped on like a glove. Gazing into the mirror, Clove could not help but call herself beautiful. The rich black of the dress brought out the dark green of her eyes that went unnoticed normally.

"I'm ready," Clove descended the stairs only to find the entrance by the door empty. She listened for a long moment to find no life beside her inside the house, this was a hard blow to the gut; they were laughing at her. She should have known this would turn out this way. Her step-mother never wanted her to come, she was toying with her. Now Cindy had a clean room and another reason to laugh at Clove.

Pissed off, she had to take her anger out on something. Not bothering to change, Clove stormed out into the garden, hot, angry tears streaming down her face. "Damn them!" She cursed as loud as her voice would allow without cracking. Her foot stomped angrily on her stupid step-mothers prized rose.

"Don't take it out on the rose dear," At the sound of the voice, Clove turned to face it. She met the light, grey eyes of their neighbor, Mrs. Swan. Everyone around the block called her grandmother because she was such a kind old lady. Clove had rarely talked with the women but she was always kind to her. "If you need a ride darling, you just have to ask."

"I can't ask you for that," Clove replied, whipping her tears.

"Don't be like that, ever girl needs a night like this, come." Clove nodded, following the old women to her house across the street and to her car. But, when Clove went to the other side and opened the door, the women called out to her, telling her this was not the car. Cocking her head to the side, "Where is it the?"

"Out back," There was a strange grin on the women's face as she led Clove to the back. Her mouth dropped open the moment she saw what would be escorting her to the ball. Standing there like it was any-other day was a real horse pulled carriage. Speechless, she turned to Mrs. Swan. "It's all yours, till midnight, I heard that retched step-mother of yours talking about being back by then."

Still unable to speak, Clove approached the carriage and climbed in. "One more thing." The women seemed to pull a shoe-box out of nowhere. "Those shoes will not do! Take these," Opening the box, Clove became breathless. Before her was a beautiful pair of glass slippers and beneath them was a beautiful but simple mask.

"I – how do I thank you?"

"You don't need too." The women placed the box in Clove's lap, "Just believe there is magic."

With those words the door closed and the carriage started to move. It felt like a dream, Clove could not believe where she was, where she was going, and what she was doing. Most of the time, she didn't see it was worth defying her step-mother since in the end, she would only be on more pain. This ball felt right, like she needed to be there for reasons unknown.

The prince was well-known, and a lot of it had to do with his good-looks. Unlike his father, Prince Cato was quite the looker; his hair shimmered like gold on the top of his head, he was lean and muscular, as fit as a knight if not better. Even in pictures, his beautiful blue eyes were haunting. After even just a glance at a picture of him, his eyes lingered with you long after. Clove would be lying if she said she'd never thought of him, but it was nothing like her step-sisters. Unlike them, Clove knew she never had a chance. He was not the reason she needed to go to the ball, Clove didn't know the reason herself, but, as the carriage bounced down the dirt road, she felt like she was where she belonged.

It did not take long for the horses to pull up to the elegantly lit castle, as it came into view and the carriage door was held open for her, Clove's breath was stolen away. The view from her window was the only way she was able to see the castle, it stood tall, made of black stone; at night it was the most beautiful; the light it reflected from the moon made it seem magical. Nothing could compare to standing in front of it in person, even with all the lights, the moon still coved it in light. For a moment, she was unable to move, mesmerized by its beauty.

When she was finally able to move, Clove slowly walked into the ball room, each step taking with caution because of the glass slippers on her feet. Studying everyone in the room, most of the women were wearing a bright color dress or a white one, none of them dared to wear such as bold color like black. The whole room drew quiet, all of them staring at the masked maiden that had just entered. A moment later, a spotlight was even on her. A blush covered her cheeks as she descended the stairs, aware not one pair of eyes was away from her. When she stepped onto the main floor, the silence was disturbed by the whispers and comments.

None of them bothered Clove, why should she care what these people cared about her? None of them knew who she really was.

Soon the dancing resumed, although, many people kept sneaking peeks at her, wondering who she could possibly be. It was amusing, all the envious stares and hatful glares; she was used to this from being at home. Clove scurried to a corner of the room, partly hidden from the others.

"I think you might cause a riot," The voice was deep and unfamiliar to her, she turned to see a figure standing in the corner, when she turned; the man stepped out to reveal Prince Cato. Clove only smiled lightly, the pictures she had seen of him had not done him justice.

"They'll all just jealous," She remarked calmly, "all trying to impress you and all ending up looking the same."

Surprisingly, the prince chuckled, his eyes surveying his guests. "I hate to say you are right. This was all my father's doing, determined to have me married before he passes. To be honest, none of these women appeal to me. Like you said, they are all the same." A slowly step forward and Prince Cato was in front of her, "But you're different."

Along with a smile, a blush formed on Clove's face, "You have no idea."

"Would you care to dance? I think it is about time I come out of hiding," The prince held out his hand which Clove took without hesitation. Once again, all eyes were one turned to her as she was lead to the ball room to dance. Each women's eyes held an unknown amount of envy. A smiled just curved onto Clove's face, aimed towards the jealous hearts.

This was her night.

The music began, she inhaled sharply as Prince Cato gently placed his hand on her hip; she rested hers on his shoulder and the started moving. Clove knew nothing of dancing, but she had watched as her devil-sisters had tired (and failed) to learn. Yet, Prince Cato did not seem to notice her slight struggle as he lead the dance. Soon, Clove picked up the steps and they became one.

Each step was equal to one another; no toes were stepped on, and both of their eyes were locked in each other's. His eyes were as blue as the sea, powerful but gentle. The way he stared back at her, she knew, her emerald green eyes were just as powerful.

Soon the room vanished, the people around the, the envious eyes and snooty comments, all of it gone. All that was felt was the music and the two of them. Dancing like swans, never ripping their eyes from one another. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of Clove's stomach, a feeling she had never felt before but welcomed. Maybe the prince was the reason she had come to the ball but not known; it didn't matter.

It was only when the song ended did Prince Cato break the eye-contact and lean in, his sweet scent filling her nose. "Would you like to go to the balcony?" He asked her in a sexy whisper. He drew back to be able to meet her eyes once more, Clove only nodded.

It was a bit difficult making their way to the balcony, but when they made it – they were alone. She could see the whole city from the edge, it was gorgeous. As she faced the city, Prince Cato strolled up behind her to stand a few inches away from her. "You truly are unlike any other," he whispered into her hair, "who are you?"

She wanted to tell him, but, making him stare at her in mystery was a bit of fun.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Clove asked turning to face him, cocking her head to the side, her green eyes glowing.

The prince laughed lightly, studying her eyes; trying to find her bluff, but there was none. "I must know," He finally said.

Clove opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the clock tower ringing. Spinnig around – she saw she was out of time. "No, no, no!" the Prince reached out to her, but she scurried away, not believing the little time she had with him. " I – I have to go."

His hand reached out, grabbing hers as she tried to get away, "Wait! How will I find you if I don't know who you are?" Ripping her eyes from his, she just saw her step-mother exiting the ball room. Now she was really out of time. Thinking fast, Clove removed her hand from his and knelt down, slipping off her glass shoe.

"You'll find me," She whispered handing him the slipper and running off, limping as she did with only one shoe. The moment she was inside the carriage, it was speeding down the road, determined to get her home before her step-family. While Clove was bouncing around inside, she slipped off her mask, untied her hair, and removed the other glass slipper. Careful not to let it slip from her fingers and shatter.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder to the driver and to Mrs. Swan, even though she was not in sight. Clove stumbled up the stairs to her room, struggling to take the dress over as she heard the door open and the retched screech of Cindy.

Fumbling with her fingers, Clove somehow managed to slip on one of her ragged pajama dresses and sit on her bed. A second later, the devil-women slammed the door open, her expression full of disbelief of the sight of Clove sitting on her bed. "It was you!" she screamed, her face turning and awful color of purple, matching the shade of her dress. "I know it was; how did you do it?" She demanded, stomping up to Clove and seizing her arm and yanking her to her feet.

"I have been here the whole damn time!" Clove struggled to get free of her grip, but it was too strong. "Let me go!"

"I know it was you! I don't care what you say rat-girl." The step-mother released Clove's arm and stormed out of the room, locking the door behind her. Before Clove had any knowledge of what she was doing – it was to late. This did not stop her from running to the door and slamming her fists against it.

It did nothing, Clove banged and for what felt like hours before she fell to the ground and started to sob. If she new her step-mother, and she did, Clove was never getting out of this room. Climbing out the window was not an option, she was on the third floor of the house. Not even calling out would do anything since the window was glued shut and there were three layers of glass.

The next day, when another announcement was called that the Prince was searching for the girl he had danced with and was going to be going to every house to find her, the note was 'casually' slipped under her door with the sound of a snicker for whomever placed it there.

By then, Clove was done with crying, having shed all her tears the night before, now she was going to get the hell out of this room. The castle was a bit of a distance from their home, but, between it and the castle, there were markets and not as many houses; this meant, it was only a matter of time.

Clove stood up, scrubbed her face from any sign she had been weak and cried, and started thinking of a plan. Making any noise like, trying to break the glass or the door, her step-mother would let lose hell. Then it dawned on her – it was a long shot, but her only way. When the doorbell rang, and the prince – or whoever the hell was coming from the royal castle came, Clove would knock down the door, or make as much noise as possible.

It was another day before she heard the doorbell ring; the girlish screams that echoed throughout the house reassured Clove who it was. "Show time,"

All night Clove had scattered her few items around, searching for what she could use to knock the door down, or make enough noise. If her step-mother came to yell at her, Clove would use all her strength to push past her and run. Not the best plan – but it was all she had.

What Clove had found as an old, thick wooden lamp that she had broken when she as eight and stashed away in her closet to hid it from her step-mother. It was heavy, and, with the right amount of force, it make a nice sound.

"Welcome to our home; I have two lovely daughters I am sure one of them is the girl you are searching for." The nice tone of her voice was enough to make Clove sick.

Waiting a couple beats, Clove gripped the lamp with both hands and yanked her arms back, slamming the wood against wood. _Clunk_! And again. _Clunk_! She was going for a third when she heard the footsteps.

Backing away from the door, Clove waited with a smile. Hearing the sound of the lock only made her smile increase.

"What the hell are you doing you little rat?" Her step-mother screamed the moment she flung open the door, red in the face. Clove said nothing, just pushed her way past the devil, knocking her on her ass, and rushed down the stairs. "Wait!" she called over them as they opened the door. Prince Cato was not there, but she saw the glass slipper – _her_ glass slipper.

"Sit sweet lady," The man said, a large smile on his face.

Clove did so, ignoring as her step-mother scurried down the stairs demaonding they leave. It was too late, the moment the slipper slipped onto her foot – the match was made.

"We found her."

It was a glorious wedding! Everyone was there, even her step-family who sulked in the back muttering curses. "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm just a maid?" Clove had asked him as they stood in front of the alter. He leaned in, dressing his forhead to hers.

"You're a princess now, that's all that matters." He muttered before he kissed her lips.

* * *

_This was meant to be a simple story for my Clato blog - but it turned out to be over 4,000 words. YES there are going to be mistakes I am not perfect. Hope you liked it! Props to the Anon who suggested this! R&R_


End file.
